Back to the Beginning
by tardisshoe
Summary: Sabrina is returning home to Ferry Port Landing after a four year trip around the world. Surprises await for the changed girl, and few are good. Eventual Puckabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This will be my only chapter story for now. I might write some oneshots too, though. Sabrina is going to be OOC sometimes because of the war and the trip. Most of the story will take place after the trip. This chapter just explains everything!**

_**Cheese Muffins!**_

A drop of wax dripped onto the yellowing pages of Sabrina Grimm's journal. Her feverish writing allowed no time for glancing up to check if her candle was dripping. However, it is quite difficult to ignore hot wax falling onto your finger.

"Ow." Sabrina muttered. Luckily, she was nearly finished. A couple letters later, Sabrina sat back to admire her work.

_**Dear Wren,**_

_**Now that the war is over, I feel restless. I feel dirty. Killing Mirror has made me feel guilty, even though I don't regret it. Does that make any sense?**_

_**I'm 18 now, and I need something to do. A goal. I'd like to travel. I've been talking with Bess and Hamstead. They've been traveling quite a bit to find us allies, and Bess says they have enough for one round the world ticket. Snow has convinced Charming to let her lend me some money to get from place to place. Amazing, right? There's just one glitch in my plan. I haven't told Granny, Daphne, Mom or Dad. Or Puck, but he won't care. Recently he's been acting as if I've horribly wronged him for no reason at all, and has gone back to his childish pranking. And I thought he'd matured! There's another reason to leave! I've only one more small detail. I leave tomorrow at 3:00am.**_

_**No worries! I have a genius plan!**_

_**Ready? Here goes! So, first I wait until 1:30am. Then, I grab my essentials and pack them in a bag. When it's 2:30am I post a note on the fridge explaining my plan and head to the edge of town. I cross the barrier and hop into the back of Bess' car. She drops me at JFK and I grab the first flight out of here.**_

_**Good Plan, Right?**_

_**-Sabrina Grimm**_

Sabrina blew out the candle, closed her journal and locked it. She yawned, heading off for bed.

_**Cheese Muffins!**_

Jake's POV

I watched as Briar flipped pancakes, scrambled eggs and plated fruit carefully. Originally, I had tried to make breakfast, but it didn't turn out well. Ah, how I love Briar! We were trying to get everyone in a good mood before the bad news. Henry will not be pleased to learn that his daughter has gone off to travel the world. The stairs creaked, a sure sign that some one was coming down stairs. I twisted my gold wedding ring out of habit. Now or never!

_**Cheese Muffins!**_

**A/N: What do you think? Continue or not? Review that makes we laugh the most will get mentioned and showed in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW!!! I have five reviews, two story alerts and one favorite story, all within two days time!!! You guys were asking about peoples reactions and such, so though I wasn't planning on writing another chapter taking place before the trip, here it is!**

_**Cheese Muffin!**_

Jake was out of options. Everyone was sitting at the table, wondering where Sabrina was, staring at him and expecting him to answer Relda's question of why he was acting so strange.

Briar cleared her throat loudly. "Jake and I have an anousment to make. Jake?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Daphne beat him to it.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Oh, this is so exciting! Wait until Sabrina hears…"

"No, Daphne, I'm not pregnant." Briar said patiently.

"The truth is, Sabrina's off to travel the world for a couple of years..." Jake casually threw out. He surveyed the expressions of his family. Puck had his mouth open and was staring in shock and horror at him. Daphne looked confused, and as if she had just heard a serial killer who targeted puppies had just been released from prison. Relda looked like a shovel had flown out of nowhere and whacked her in the face. Red and Mr. Canis were unsurprised, having known of the trip. Cautiously, Jake turned towards Veronica and Henry. He flinched. Veronica looked ready to rip Henry's head off. Henry looked like he was about to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU LET HER GO, SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL, JAKE!!" Jake backed away from Henry slowly.

"Henry Grimm." Veroica said in a low, dangerous tone. "Our daughter is not a little girl, she is a legal adult. She is much more mature than some adults I know!" She glowered at him pointedly. "I'm glad she knew she needed some time off and I think this trip will be a good influence on her! We can continue this conversation in our room, privately!" Veronica stood, grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him upstairs.

"I'm glad she's gone, now I won't have to see her ugly face!" Puck's face showed indifference, but Briar could tell that he was in pain, further proof that Puck was in love with Sabrina. Puck stormed to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh dear!" Relda said, eyes wide.

Daphne burst into tears.

_**Cheese Muffin!**_

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be after the trip! Do you guys prefer short chapters quickly, or long chapters with a longer wait?**

**People I'd Like Reviews From (PIDLRF):**

**EmerytheFrog**

**FutureAuthor**

…

**1maylee9**

**booksonclouds**

**SilverGoldsun**

**kaitlynnnx3**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is done. I had another couple chapters written, but my computer died (no seriously. It stopped working and wouldn't start again. No one at apple could get any files off it.) If anyone wants to adopt it, just PM me. don't really care to much about it anymore, but I still get the occasional review and felt I owe it to anyone who's still reading this (so probably no one...)

-MRW


End file.
